


sweet apple, tart apple

by Obsessionista



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Kajicchu | Applin as a Declaration of Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25402000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsessionista/pseuds/Obsessionista
Summary: When Bede receives an Applin from Victor, he's not quite sure what to think of it. What's a fairy type gym leader to do with a dragon type, after all?He decides to ask Raihan for advice, and the other gym leader is more than happy to tell him a few facts about his new Pokemon. But will this advice come just in time or already too late?
Relationships: Beet | Bede & Kibana | Raihan, Beet | Bede/Masaru | Victor, Hop & Masaru | Victor, background Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 63





	sweet apple, tart apple

**Author's Note:**

> yes i know there's probably like thousand of applin love confession fics out there no i don't care. also bede/victor needs more content and if no one's gonna make any then i'll have to do it myself i guess.  
> this is probably gonna be like 4 short chapters long, wanted to make it two long ones at first but due to having little time/energy to write right now i decided to break them off further and post the first one now. anyway! i hope you'll enjoy.

It was supposed to be just a normal morning for Bede. He'd planned to spent the day training in the Glimwood Tangle, but his plan was right away disturbed the second he stepped out of the door.

"Hey, Bede! Over here!" 

Bede looked to where the voice came from, and saw Victor standing not too far away, waving at him once he got Bede's attention. Now, that Victor came to visit him was nothing unusual, but Bede did wonder what the other boy was doing here so early in the day. He figured the best way to find out was to ask him, and walked over to him.

"Hello Victor. Is there something you want, or why did you come here this early?" 

"Ah, yeah, I came here to tell you something. Or rather, to give you something."

Bede raised an eyebrow. "Is that so? Well, what is it?"

"Well..." Victor started looking through his bag, fidgeting around while doing so. Bede noticed he seemed kind of nervous, for some reason. Finally, Victor found what he was looking for, a pink-colored Pokeball. He held it out to Bede. "...here. It's for you. And, um, there's a Pokemon inside it..."

Bede took it, and eyed the ball for a moment, before releasing the Pokemon inside it. What came out was a small, apple-shaped critter, that Bede recalled was called Applin.  
A dragon type Pokemon.

Victor gave him a smile. And again he seemed nervous, Bede noted. "Do.. do you like it?"

He thought it looked cute, although he didn't wanna say it out loud. But what should a fairy type specialist like him do with a dragon?

"...it's okay, I guess. I'll give training it a try. Thanks, Victor." Bede said simply. He wasn't sure what to think of this, but he figured he shouldn't be ungrateful, at least. Otherwise he'd probably get an earful from Opal about how he should work on bettering his manners again. "Now, is there anything else you want? I got things to do, you know."

The smile disappeared from Victor's face for a moment, before it came back, but it seemed somewhat forced. "Ah, um... yes, that was all. Sorry. I'll be going now..."  
And before Bede could say anything, Victor stormed off, leaving the other boy a little confused about his strange behaviour.

He looked after Victor until he was out of sight, when looked down to his feet where his little new Pokemon had currently crawled up to him. If Bede was reading its expression corrently, it was just as puzzled by this all as he was.

The young fairy gym leader decided not to dwell on it though, as he had training to do today he wanted to get to. He just sighed, and went to pick up the Applin, holding it gently in his hands. 

"Now, what should I do with you... training you with my team would be difficult, considering their type advantage against you. I'd have to come up with a seperate training plan, perhaps I could put you on a team with Duosion and Gothita..." the boy rambled to himself. The Pokemon just blinked at him in response. 

Bede sighed again. He had no experience with dragon Pokemon, and the only one he had ever studied about was Eternatus, or what little he could find on this Pokemon at least, due to feeling that he had a bit of a connection to it through Chairman Rose and the things he did for him. Trying to find anything helpful in the library in his and Opal's home was futile too, as most of the books were obviously about fairy Pokemon.

The best way to get more information was likely to directly ask an expert on dragon Pokemon.

And luckily, he knew just the right person he could bother for it.


End file.
